


Colors

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Colors, F/M, RFA, Spoilers, betrayal by friends, god damn it RFA, like damn, so here is my take, spoilers for Seven route and for the secret endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: He was red like saturated sunrises. She was blue like cloudless days. But not everyone likes purple lilac skies when they come together. Their relationship wasn't so easily accepted and supported by the RFA who think they know what is best for the two. Angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what it would be like if the RFA didn't think the relationship for MC and Seven/Saeyoung would be healthy or 'the right thing' so took matters into their own hands to try and 'protect' their friends.

After returning home from Mint Eye, the ‘final boss’ as Seven- no, Saeyoung called it. Saeran was still in the hospital, often staring out the window to the sky when he wasn’t yelling at nurses and doctors, yelling at Saeyoung and yourself. Neither of you blamed him for it, he was going through so much, having his brother try to return to his life and heal things, not to mention withdrawal from the years of drugs to brainwash him. He was violent, loud and hateful to all, but neither of you blamed him or stopped loving him. 

The first time you both talked about it was when Saeran was asleep in his room thanks to sedatives. The hall bench was uncomfortable but the fingers playing with yours and lacing together made it better to deal with. You knew what you wanted, Saeyoung did too. To be together, to not be separated or lose each other again. After everything you went through together over the last few weeks from the day you left for Mint Eye to this day, there wasn’t a doubt you loved him with your entire heart, soul, being, Saeyoung feeling the same. You spent the next hour talking, getting the time to go into depth of it instead of searching and running to Vanderwood and Saeran. The night at the cabin didn’t count as talking, at least not actually with words. The physical marks that were scattered along your neck did tell a lot. Also that Saeyoung was damn good in bed. 

“So, should we leave a message about it in the RFA chat?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow, leaning against his shoulder. 

“Do we really need to? Pretty sure, they figured things out.” An arm wrapped around your waist, a kiss to the crown of your head. He was right, you guys didn’t need to bring it up, at least not yet. Even if you decide to tell them it was finally official, it wasn’t at all the time for it with Saeran and the agency fighting against the leaked information. 

“Besides, I don’t want to share you right now. You’re my blue.”

“Blue?”

“Calm, happy, accepting.” 

You smiled, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “Then I’m blue, just for you, red.”

A week later, Saeran ‘disappeared’ from the hospital, contact with Saeyoung went to none for the rest of the RFA, and you didn’t see him as much understandably. Every time you did come to see him through the garage and away from Saeran’s eyes, the bags under Saeyoungs eyes were darker and usually desperate for attention. It wasn’t uncommon to take a small nap in the middle of the night in one of the cars together. Saeyoung slept better with you in his arms. Kept him going. 

It was another month before you could enter through the front door, Saeran a little twitchy and scowling, but didn’t make any attempt near you. You thought you saw regret and guilt swim in his blue contact eyes, only for a moment then he looked away. Even with that, the way Saeyoung’s eyes lit up at seeing you meant the world. You laughed as he picked you up and spinned you, smiling. 

“Disgusting.” Saeran murmured, pushing himself from his seat to leave to his room. That made you paused, watching after him. Disgusting? You glanced to Saeyoung, seeing the same mix of emotions, something you wouldn’t allow as you would make sure he forgot that thought for a least a moment. Gripping his chin, you turned him to face you, lifting onto the balls of your feet to press your lips together. THe hands that had been around your waist to spin you held tighter, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as your hand slipped to cup the side of his face. This was the most natural thing, to meld together, mix from the red that was him and the blue that was you. 

Purple was your new favorite color the moment he smiled in the kiss. 

-

The backlash was something neither of you expected, more so after what had seemed like supporting comments in the chatrooms about their flirting, how loyal you stayed during the days Saeyoung tried to push you away in Rika’s apartment. You had temporarily moved in with Jaehee at her apartment while you searched for a new one. The place you lived before you were evicted for not paying your rent for a week, and you didn’t feel comfortable to stay in Rika’s apartment anymore. All your plants were brought over, your computer, books, the important things. Furniture wise, your old building manager made a deal to excuse the missing rent and give some pay in exchange to keep some of it. The couch had been uncomfortable anyways, the bed basically a stone slab of aches in the morning so they didn’t matter to you. You did keep your kitchen supplies and bookshelves, those you wouldn’t give up. Now they sat in a small storage unit across the city, but at least you kept the things that mattered. 

You had been spending the morning watering the plants that lined the window sills, smiling at the start of budding blossoms. The smell of coffee was coming from the kitchen, signalling that Jaehee was awake one one of the extremely rare days she had off. ‘Should start some breakfast’ you thought, putting down the measuring cup for the plants and into the kitchen. Your friend leaned against the counter, eyes closed, taking in the dark roast. One look at you though told her quite a bit considering you wore one of Saeyoung’s shirts you had ‘borrowed’ one of the nights you stayed to sleep besides him. 

“It’ll never work, you realize that right?”

The words hit you, but you didn’t understand what she meant. What wouldn’t work? For some reason though, you had a feeling it was about something you didn’t want to ever be told. Jaehee gave a direct, pointed look as she sipped from her mug of coffee, silent a moment. The bubbling thoughts made you itch to get to your phone, to text someone, to find out further if this was Jaehee being well, herself, or if something else was there. To know what one person in particular thought and felt of this. 

“Just keep that in mind, MC. It’ll be better for you.” Jaehee commented. 

“The eggs are burning.”

“Shit!” 

You kinda wanted to just feed her burnt eggs for her words though. 

-

“Is there any reason for it?”

Zen leaned against the countertop of the diner, watching his long time friend nurse at his third glass of ungodly, teeth rotting soda so early in the day. When Zen had called to get some breakfast, Saeyoung didn’t refuse as he had already been up for the entire night doing some freelance work for a small company for mostly background checks and some information about a competing business. On one hand, it was a bit odd that Zen invited him out, but same time, the guy was weird in general. He already showed off twenty new selfies so it seemed like a normal day together in a quiet diner, called ‘Salt N Pepper’, not far from Zen’s house, one where the booths were old red faux leather, the countertops having coffee ring stains, and a jukebox that Seven liked spamming with horrible songs over and over. Namely ‘What’s New Pussycat’ with a single ‘It’s Not Unusual’ all by Tom Jones. Best of all about the diner was that it had the most amazing blueberry pancakes.

“To go to a movie, you, me and Yoosung?” He questioned between pancake bites at the sudden question in the middle of making plans to hang out that afternoon. “Because it’s a horror movie and I wanna sit behind Yoosung, scare the shit out of him every ten minutes.” 

“No, there any reason for what’s the changes with you and MC?”

“Were . . . you knocked out for the last few weeks? What changes anyways?” He wasn’t sure what the flicker of emotion in his voice was, but he knew he didn’t have a good feeling of the topic now. 

The actor shrugged, taking a drink of his tea, glancing out to the street outside the diner. 

“How do I say this nicely? Well, you two don’t mesh.”

“Exactly what do you mean by don’t mesh? What about us doesn’t ‘mesh’, Hyun?” 

“Look, I’m just looking out for you guys, I’m being a friend here and I’m worried. She’s a nice girl, maybe a bit too nice and impulsive, but still. You’re fun, a handful but fun. Doesn’t exactly work together, you see?” Zen waved his hand in circles as if to try and make his point even stronger. Saeyoung’s first thought was how Italian that came off as. This wasn’t Olive Garden or anything.

Even with those amusing thoughts, it was dulled out by the words. 

“Why do you think you get any say to what happens?”

“I’m just saying as a friend, I don’t want either of you hurt when this falls through.”

Falls through? Who the hell was anyone to say something what what he and you did or were? Why was this hitting him so hard when he’d been through harder, more hateful things before? 

“Then as a friend, I’m telling you to fuck off. I never once asked what you thought of it, and I certainly didn’t ask you to determine for us how things would go.” The words were a near sneer as he stood, taking the last bite of his pancakes and walking from his friend, leaving him with the bill. 

-

It was not a good day. Not for any real reason once you left Jaehee’s apartment. The bus was on time, there was an empty seat in a good spot, there were free donuts today at work, it was even beautiful outside with actual birds singing. But the words still haunted your mind as you went up the elevator to see Jumin. You had gotten a simple, part time job as a secretary, one with simple work, but a good pay while you looked for a full time job you could do happily.

“Here’s todays mail, Mr. Han.” You put a chippy(Hehehe) tone in your voice to sound bright and sunny, setting the stack of mail onto the beautiful cherry wood desk. You never fully understood why Jumin so often would stare out the floor length windows like he was, as if he was contemplating the world, the mysteries in life, world domination, or more likely, how to make his personal assistant Yoosung’s life a living hell with a new cat project. 

Ten bucks down for the last one every time. 

“MC. Wait a moment.” 

“Yes sir?”

“Don’t take this as anything but advice from someone who cherishes you. You should really think through what is best for you before you make such a rash action. One that isn’t a good one to start with.”

He wasn’t talking about. . .? How the hell did the topic just spread out so quickly to the entire RFA? There hadn’t been any chatroom that you or Saeyoung hadn’t been at where they talked about your possible love life. 

“You need to take in what has happened already, think it over. He so easily implanted a bomb into RIka’s apartment and in a sense, stalked you through the CCTV, it isn’t healthy for you. Can you really be happy with someone like that, MC?”

“And you know anything about healthy living, is that it, Jumin?”

“I’m saying this out of care, I do not wish to see you hurt, MC.”

“Yes, you’re doing such a bang up job, oh thank you, your highness, let me cater to what you think is right for me involving any possible relationships. Why, next I’ll start taking fashion tips from Yoosung, learn how to be humble from Zen, and see the world as wonderful from Jaehee.”

“Your sarcasm hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

“Good, then you should understand how I don’t need you butting into things you know nothing about Mr. Forever Alone.” The words weren’t meant to come out as such a snarl, but the words Jaehee had so bluntly said this morning paired with this, it was hitting a nerve you didn’t realize you had. It wasn’t even one in the afternoon and already you were being pushed into this. 

You had to hope though that Saeyoung wasn’t going through anything similar. At least, you could count on Yoosung to be supportive on them wanting to be happy together, if he understood what was starting at least. 

The others didn’t understand what it was like, to be so in love with someone for everything they are, who they are, flaws and all to where it felt like your heart was an overflowing sink full of emotion and pure love. They weren’t there with them through it all, they wouldn’t understand. What did Jaehee and Jumin know about love, having a heart is like?

-

Zen had kept his mouth shut during the movie, didn’t bring up anything beyond how bad the costumes were, that the fake blood was food color dyed water and he was pretty sure he could smell the body odor of the guy two rows behind them. Saeyoung was feeling better, more comfortable with teasing Yoosung with Zen, snickering and reminding him how he screamed when the murderer jumped from the lockers. 

“That ending was scary!”

“The ending was a hand popping out of a grave.” Zen snorted, ignoring the pout on the blondes face. 

“The guy just couldn’t come to grips with being dead.”

“Saeyoung, I will shove the rest of this box of popcorn up your ass if you do another hand pun.”

He raised his hands, grinning even so, no where near done. “Hey, I’m just trying to give Yoosung a hand with coping with his fears.”

The redhead laughed, darting out of reach of grabbing hands, knowing the joke was well worth the annoyance on Zen’s face. 

“Careful, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep frowning.” 

“Don’t you dare threaten my beauty.” 

It wasn’t long until they passed by Zen’s house, dropping him off to continue the walk towards where Saeyoung had parked. It was comfortable between them, amused from the movie and the bad jokes after, filled with far too much popcorn with the M&M’s Seven had poured into his bag. The sky was starting to fade from the beautiful blue that spread across with darting clouds to a lilac purple. Saeyoung’s thoughts flickered to you, the words about how he was red, you blue, and you made purple. He wasn’t sure if he could ever stop enjoying sunsets now with that frame of mind. 

“So is it true? What Zen said about you and MC?”

Saeyoung froze, gritting his teeth a moment to bite back a snark remark of Zen needing to return to kissing his own ass instead of butting into things not involving him. 

“Depends. What did he say?”

“You’re gonna date.” He risked a glance at Yoosung, not liking the purple of the kids eyes. It wasn’t for Yoosung to have, not anymore at least. Or that was the selfish thoughts that popped in. 

“Yeah, after Saeran is better.”

Yoosung hummed, continuing with the walk. They were close enough to the car now that Saeyoung hit the alarm to turn off, unlock for them. Both were silent, buckling up and starting on the short, easy drive to the college campus apartments. It was cheap for a college student, his parents helped him out with the rent too despite how he was now an intern for Jumin. It also gave him no excuse to be late to his classes, living five minutes away. 

It was the deep breath that gave Saeyoung a moment to tense and prepare.

“Why?” Almost the exact same thing Zen had asked him that morning. Why. 

“I love her.”

“And she loves you?”

“Yes.” For a moment, Saeyoung was concerned if Yoosung would ask if he was certain about that. He was concerned because he didn’t really want to throw one of his closest friends out of a moving vehicle in the middle of the road. He would, he completely would though. 

“I’m kinda worried though. For both of you.” This was certainly the part where Yoosung expected or hoped for Saeyoung to give full attention and ask for his worldly, virgin knowledge for why he was concerned. ‘Yes, please, give me advice Yoosung, we can even ask your girlfriend- oh wait, you never had one’ said the bitter thoughts in Saeyoungs head. 

“I’m worried,” Yoosung went on, giving up on waiting for Saeyoung to ask why. “Because she can hurt you just as much as you hurt. I mean, what are you gonna do for work now? With her, you won’t go back to hacking right? So what would you do? What about Saeran, what if he doesn’t like her? That would hurt and damage you.” 

These were things you and Saeyoung had discussed already, but it did bring a few thoughts back. 

“But also, she’s a really touchy feely person right? You always had that weird thing about personal space.” A minor truth, but one Saeyoung knew could be overcome. “And well, I worry for her because you’re you.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Think about what we, your friends for years just found out. About your shifting personalities between bad memes to self attacking and pushing everyone away, does she really need to deal with that and you breaking her heart all the time? You already did that at Rika's. You’re like. . . a drawing, something you made up to hide and stuff, but you’re all torn up at the edges and keep ripping further. Before, when I think of it, you only seemed happy when filled with doubt.” 

“Yoosung, get out.” 

Yoosung paused, eyes widening in confusion as the car slowed down, a few blocks from the college campus. It didn’t matter that they were still in the middle of the road to Saeyoung. 

“Get out of my car.” 

Without a word, Yoosung did as told, scrambling out. The door shut and Saeyoung took off, not bothering to see what the blondes expression was. All he knew was that the moment that the topic of how Saeyoung pushed MC away at the apartment came up, he was done with it all. 

He needed to see MC. 

-

You had agreed the park. An open area, comfortable that was full of happiness in the day. In the night though, it was calm, silent, perfect as you sat side by side at the edge of the fountain in the center of the park.

“I don’t think we should go into the RFA chats for a while.” You commented, kicking your feet likely at some pebbles under your shoes. Saeyoung gave a soft laugh, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. 

“I was gonna say the same thing.”

“Jaehee and Jumin try and talk to you too?”

“Nope, Zen and Yoosung.”

To know Yoosung had joined in on this sent a small, sharp stab at your stomach. He had always gone on about you being happy, supporting you with it. Then again, Zen had promised the same, Jaehee to be your friend, and Jumin well, made such promises but it was silently implied he cared and wanted you happy. Maybe that’s what was wrong. 

“Why do they think they get to say what is right or not?” Fingers interlaced with your own, hand raised to kiss each knuckle on your hand. “None of them get to have a say, none of them decide what makes me happy, what makes you happy, any of it!” 

The more you talked, the faster the words came out. The only one who had even an inkling of space to talk would be Saeran and even then, he thought all relationships of any kind gross so couldn’t really count him in anywhere for this. 

“Because they’re sad, lonely, idiots who didn’t get you like I do.” 

You could feel heat at your cheeks as well as a smile. With ease, you shifted enough for Saeyoung to lay his head in your lap, one hand with his, the other through red hair that made you think of saturated sunrises. Bright, beautiful, natural but better. Silence was comfortable, just playing with his hair after Saeyoung turned his head to press against your stomach, free arm around your waist and hips. At one point, you could feel him mouth words, too long to be ‘I love you’ but silent enough that you couldn’t fully be sure what it was. Part of you said it was some kind of prayer. What he would be praying for, you had no idea but you supported whatever it was, supported everything about him and his beliefs. You only ever felt religion and understood it when you were next to him, laid besides him, holding him. 

“They’re suppose to be our friends.”  He murmured against your belly gently, pulling back enough to not muffle his words in your shirt. 

“And every single one reminded me how dangerous I am to you, for you, that it would be so damn easy for you to get hurt because of me. That-” 

Your hand pressed across his mouth, shutting any more words. 

“You protected me, you saved me, you brought me with you so I could do the same for you so you trusted me. The only thing that hurts is them right now.” Everything they had said and knowing it was to both of them, it made you feel like they were trying so hard to pull you at the seams. 

“I don’t know how to forgive them.” He confessed softly, the hand around your waist moving enough to run his knuckles up and down your spine slow and gentle. “I only know one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m tired of waking up every morning without you.” 

With a smile, you nudged him to move enough until you could brush your lips together, until you could kiss him. 

“Then we can change that.”

-

_ [Jumin has entered the chatroom.] _

_ [Zen has entered the chatroom.] _

_ [Jaehee has entered the chatroom.] _

_ [Yoosung has entered the chatroom.] _

 

**Zen:** Is MC doing okay over there?

**Jaehee:** She won’t speak to me, but I’m not sure if that’s better or worse than her possibly yelling. 

**Jaehee:** I don’t understand why they don’t understand we are just trying to do the best for them. It’s like you, Zen.

**Zen:** Me?

**Yoosung:** Are you talking about your whole thing of him dating and his career?

**Jaehee:** Exactly. A relationship would damage your career and take your focus from it. A relationship for them would damage them both, and besides, there is Saeran to think of too. They need to understand we do this out of care.

**Jumin:** This is why you should kill all emotions. 

**Zen:** I hate agreeing with you. 

**Yoosung:** He kicked me out of his car, maybe we went at it too hard and fast?

**Jumin:** There is no point treating them like children, they are adults and need to act it. 

**Jumin:** If it’s him being lonely or MC lonely, just get a cat. They’re just as good if not better.

**Yoosung:** B ut thye are our friends!

**Yoosung:** But they*

**Zen:** I’m starting to think we were a bit harsh. 

**Zen:** We didn’t have to do it all in the same day. 

**Zen:** I thought Saeyoung was going to hit me. 

**Zen:** What about MC when you saw her Jumin?

**Jumin:** Not sure, but closest I can explain is she was using heavy sarcasm, almost yelling, and looked like she might cry. 

**Jaehee:** We needed to get it done. If we waited, it could have gotten worse in making them understand. We had to treat it like a bandaid. 

 

_ [707 has entered the chatroom.] _

 

**Zen:** Saeyoung

**Jaehee** : Seven, wait a minute, please. 

**Jumin:** Do you really think what you are trying to do with MC is what V would want or approve of? That after everything that you throwing away all you worked to get and become because of her while possibly hurting her? 

**Jumin:** You may not always think things out, but I have never known you as a selfish person before. 

**Jumin:** V wouldn’t want this, wouldn’t approve of this and you know that. 

**Jaehee:** Think about Saeran before you think of yourself and what you think you want. You are not thinking fully, and his needs must come first. 

 

_ [707 has left the chatroom.] _

 

**Zen:** Any idea what he’s going to do now?

**Jumin:** No idea at all. 

-

“MC, get some of your stuff.”

“It’s two am.”

“Come outside once you do.”

“Saeyoung, it’s two am.” You murmured, sleep heavily in your voice. You worried a bit you would wake up Jaehee and she would try to once again talk to you. That had gone well for her at dinner, she was just opening and shutting her mouth to find words as you turned away from her. 

“Come outside with some of your things. We’re leaving.”

This made you sit up, feet moving for you before your brain could catch up. Leaving? Leaving where, from what? You had an idea of it, but you didn’t fully know. Even so, you got together your duffle bag you had brought with your clothes when Jaehee let you temporarily move in. Clothes, a few important things, pictures, phone, charger, computer, toothbrush and hairbrush. On after thought, your bag of gummy bears. The necessary things in life. 

It was harder than you expected to sneak out your room and to the front door. Jaehee when she actually slept in her bed kept it wide open, but often slept at her desk. This night, it was on the couch with some papers about her cafe and financing budgets, balancing, so on. After careful, silent minutes, you made your way out of the building, seeing Saeyoung and Saeran in his car, the top down. Saeran stood enough to take your duffle bag, joining the other few next to him in the backseat without a word. 

“Run away with me. Well, with me and Saeran tagging along.”

“And the RFA?”

“They can find a new party coordinator, you’re mine.”

You watched him a moment before getting into the passenger seat, lacing their fingers together after the car went into gear. 

“Where are we going?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“And when we get there?”

“We’re getting married.”

“The fancy word for that is eloping.” Saeran added in, leaning back in his seat, having found the gummy bears and decided to steal them, or at least half of them. 

“But only if you say yes.” Saeyoung glanced from the corner of his eye, making sure of what you wanted. It was your smile and laugh, moving across the center console to kiss the corner of his mouth that took the worry away. 

“Yes.”

-

Three hours of driving later, you still smiled, fifteen calls missed, twenty-two texts, and the RFA app deleted. In the morning light, you could only think how Saeyoung was a vision, too good, perfect for reality. To be yours, even if the ring on your finger said he was all those things. 

Both of you had decided that neither could go without red or blue, that without, they were devoid of color in a grey world. 

From now on, everything was purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! NO SMUT! So proud.  
> I'm a sucker for a happy ending, more so when it's running away together to elope.


End file.
